Słownik pojęć Klocucha
Jest to uporządkowany ułożony zbiór pojęć, którymi operuje Klocuch. 'SŁOWNIK POJĘĆ KLOCUCHA' (?) – oznacza tłumaczenie niepewne ? – oznacza tłumaczenie nieznane DOOM Czub – Zombieman Diabeł – Imp Edek – Chaingun Guy Kozuch – Cyberdemon/Baron of Hell/Hell Knight Łysa Pała – Shotgun Guy Sumolen – Demon Pająk – Arachnotron/Spider Mastermind Niewidzialny Sumolen – Spectre Czerwony potwór – Cacodemon Latająca czacha – Lost Soul Gruby Sumolen – Mancubus Trup – Pain Elemental/Revenant (?) Doom – główny bohater gry, Doom Guy, Doom Marine MAFIA Apigu – I feel good Mafioz – osoba ubrana w prochowiec/garnitur i kapelusz Winczenz – Vincenzo Paul – Paulie Cap – Don Salieri, Żółty Pete Baran – Sergio Morello Samochód z kółkami od roweru – Ford T Samochód jak formuła – samochód wyścigowy Szybki karabin – pistolet maszynowy Thompson Majtak – człowiek chodzący w samych majtkach szogun - shotgun/strzelba olbrzym - obrzyn HARRY POTTER Cukierki – fasolki wszystkich smaków Ksiądz, wampir, czarodziej – Severus Snape Żółwik – Krab ognisty Ziemniak – Gnom HITMAN Blendować – Świecić Buteleczka – Chloroform Bzykacz – Skaner/Wykrywacz metalu Cena – Kod kreskowy (z tyłu głowy Agenta 47) Chrupacz – Wytrych Cukierki – Ciastka Czaić się/Czołgać się – Skradać się Drzymać – Spać Dymacz – Granat dymny Dziurkacz – Dziurka od klucza Hitmen – Agent 47 Igła – Strzykawka ze środkiem usypiającym Klafisz – Detonator Knyfel – Przycisk Kulka na głowie – Turban Kurczor – Kurczak Lufa – Tłumik Łaki-Taki – Walkie-Talkie Majstrować – Psuć (np. elektronikę) Mucha – Krawat Najtajniej – Ukończyć misję w cichy sposób zabijając jedynie jej cele Noiszyjad – ? Normalne światy – państwo zamieszkiwane przez ludzi rasy białej Nożyczki – Sekator Na żambo/dżambo – Ukończyć misję poprzez głośne i brutalne zabicie każdej postaci Olbrzym – Obrzyn Ośniczki – Instrument smyczkowy Podłażać – Podkładać Przybliżanko – Celownik optyczny Purszing – Porsche Radyjko/pipkacz-zbereźnik – Pager Skakanka – Garota Skarper – Skalpel Snaipra – Karabin snajperski Szpajcha – Pogrzebacz Statek – Motorówka Usinać – Usypiać Wbijak – Młotek Zadymany pokój – Sauna Zupkarz – Osoba gotująca zupę Żakuzi – Jacuzzi GRY SPORTOWE Ciepanie – Rzucanie Czub – Kask rowerowy Dalekość – Odległość Dźwiganie – Podnoszenie ciężarów Karny – Wrzut z autu Koszykarstwo – Koszykówka Pływy – Pływanie Rzucanie kulą – Pchnięcie kulą Rzucanie „tym” – Rzut dyskiem Skok z kijkiem – Skok o tyczce Skoki na wysokość – Skok wzwyż TYTUŁY GIER Asasin kret rewolucjon – Assasin’s Creed Revelations Beyod god evil – Beyond Good & Evil Bitwa – Virtua Fighter 2 Buterrfeild 3 – Battlefield 3 Codenamend – Condemned Cuphad (czyt. kupehad) – Cuphead Ford racing – Ford Racing: Off Road Formuła 1 – F1 2014 Gta przez internet – GTA San Andreas Multiplayer (SAMP) Gta sa nandreas – GTA San Andreas Indiana żąs – Indiana Jones Kroliczki – Jazz Jackrabbit 2 Kulkajn – Nerf Arena Blast Masz Efekt – Mass Effect Metal Żea Solid – Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Minicraft – Minecraft Otulast ,oultast – Outlast Olimpiada – Summer Athletics 2009 Olimpiada 2 – London 2012 Pan co kopie – Montezuma’s Return Playrterukown batrgorudn – Playerunknown’s Battlegrounds Stary i młody – Betrayal In Antara Szleping Dogs – Sleeping Dogs Szcuzry – Fallout Szelender – Slender Tomb rider aniweraly – Tomb Raider: Anniversary Uneral Torturnament – Unreal Tournament 塊回顧中國 – Sleeping Dogs SĄD RODZINNY Aniołek – adwokat Piotr Ostafi Diabełek – prokurator Artur Łata Kolega – oskarżony Szef tego całego sądu – sędzia Artur Lipiński GTA SAN ANDREAS Grubas (kiedyś nazywany Cejotem) – Big Smoke Murzyn – Carl Johnson (CJ), główny bohater Podróba GTA – Sandbox Riders – Rider Słicz (?) – Sweet Świat – serwer w SA:MP INNE *Akrobat (er) – Akrobata *Baba – osoba płci żeńskiej (dowolna) *Bajdurzyć – mówić długo i bez sensu *Bajka – film animowany lub animacja w PowerPoint *Banan – arbuz *Bawić się w dziadka i babcię – bawić się w ciuciubabkę *Beresić – hałasować *Bezsensne – bezsensowne *Binókle – lornetka *Bitka – bójka/walka wręcz *Bizon – kombajn *Blachia – blacha *Bombiarz – creeper z Minecraft *Breszka – łom *Brodziarz – osoba z długą brodą *Brońka – broń *Buria – burza *Bynajmniej – przynajmniej *Bździć, nabździone – gdy jest dużo elementów na rysunku *Cap – niezbyt rozgarnięty mężczyzna *Ce-De Akcjon – Cd-Action (czasopismo o grach komputerowych) *Cena – kod paskowy *Cepelyn/Ceplyn – sterowiec/zeppelin *Chińczyk – ogólnie o skośnookiej osobie *Chłop – mężczyzna (zwykle przy porównaniu z babą) *Chłopiec – chłopiec/dorosły człowiek z pracą na zasadzie „chłopca na posyłki” *Choriaczo, horiaczo, horyaczo – gorąco (?) *Cichaj – ucisz się *Cienki patol – słabeusz (?) *Cirtel – Ctrl/control *Cosik – coś (tam) *Cycki – sutki/klatka piersiowa *Cygan z tropikalnych wysp – Latynos *Czarna – czarnowłosa kobieta *Czarodziejska pałka – różdżka *Czasy (lub lata) kosmosu – czasy przyszłości *Czasy starożytne – średniowiecze lub lata trzydzieste (czasy gry mafia) *Ćwiercz, Ćwierć – świerszcz *Delicja – Mielicja lub mielicji *Dekiel – krążek *Despecić – niszczyć, szpecić (?) *Despota, Osoba która coś despeci – niszczenie, osoba która coś niszczy, psuje *Dmuchawiec – poduszkowiec *Dobre – dobrze, dobra, okej *Drzewownia – tartak, poręba *Dubling/Dublaż – dubbing *Dużo czytanien i pisanien – duża ilość dialogów w grach RPG (Klocucha to irytuje) *Dużość – wielkość *Dychcić, zdychać – dyszeć (?) *Dychnąć – odetchnąć (?) *Dzban - niezbyt inteligentna osoba *Dziad (ek) – starzec lub stary, powolny samochód *Dziurasele – baterie Duracell *Dżinksy/Żinksy – jeansy *Elektryczek – Tazer *Energizy – baterie Energizer *Fachman – fachowiec *Fajność – coś fajnego *Fakes, fakjet, fakiju – środkowy palec *Flamajster – flamaster(zakreślacz/marker) *Fiks – przewrót/fikołek *Filmowiec – aktor *Fiukać – gwizdać *Formuły 1 – bolidy Formuły 1 *Gałąź – kij *Gałęziaki – gałęzie *Gazuj – jedź *Glucz – klucz *Głupielok (?) – wyzwisko skierowane do mężczyzny *Godoć (?) – mówić *Gra typu Adaś i pirat Barnaba, Gra typu Żek Orlando – Gra „point and click” *Gra typu małe panki – Action-RPG (Diablo, Throne of Darkness, Sacred itp.) *Gra typu widać od boku – platformówka *Gra typu widać od tyłu – TPS *Gra typu widać z oczu – FPS *Grafitia – liczba mnoga od graffiti *Granas – granat *Granes – bohater/super bohater *Grubol – człowiek otyły *Gwózdki – gwoździe *Hauczeć – szczekać *Hełm, kask do motorowania – kask motocyklowy *Hipopotan – hipopotam *Hulajnoga elektryczna – skuter *Igiełka, takie coś na palce żeby bolało – kastet *Ino – tylko *Iść na siebie – nachodzić na siebie *Jaguar Wściekły Pies – Lizard ze Spidermana *Jakieś sanki (takie na śnieg) – skuter śnieżny *Ją, zją – jedzą, zjedzą *Jechać na rowery – pojechać na wycieczkę rowerową *Jęzok – język *Kabaret – przeróbka filmu polegająca na podłożeniu własnego głosu *Kajet – zeszyt *Kapturzysta – osoba z kapturem, a także fan Klocucha *Kapitultuj – katapultuj (się) *Kapuza – nakrycie głowy *Kartka w kratce – kartka w kratkę *Kolariki – koraliki *Komboj – kowboj *Komputer – bot (w grach multiplayer) *Kopara – buldożer *Korkodyl – krokodyl *Kosmita – astronauta *Kościatrup – szkielet, kościotrup *Koza – owca (dawniej) *Kujak – kolec *Kółki – kółka *Kraina chińczyków – Chiny, chińska dzielnica, chinatown *Krauz (a)? – słoik *Krowa – Toriel z Undertale *Kruci – przekleństwo Klocucha **Kruca **Kurca **Kruci hegot – bardzo rzadko używane *Krzakory – krzaki *Kurczor – kurczak *Kwadraciak – sześcian/prostopadłościan (?) *Lambada - człowiek głupi *Laptok/laptos - laptop *Laser – miecz świetlny *Leser – leń *Ludzie – gracze *Luksja – gdy coś jest świetne, doskonałe, inaczej fajność *Lupa – luneta *Ławki/deski na bagażnikach – spoilery *Łysiak – osoba pozbawiona włosów na głowie *Macda – mazda *Majtosy – majtki *Maks – mazak (?) *Mało postarania – niedociągnięcia, brak estetyki *Małpiszon – małpa *Maniurka – manierka, bidon *Marnacja – marnowanie *Mącić – mieszać *Mącić się – gubić się (?) *Menju – menu główne gry *Mieć srakie – mieć rozwolnienie *Miednica – miska, garnek (Według Szczupixa – gorczek) *Migać światłami – używać nitro *Most, co idzie do góry – most zwodzony *Motorzysta – motocyklista *Murzyn zjadający ciastka – Brock *Muzyczka mocna – rock/metal *Muzyczka waleczna – battle theme *Myszek – klawisz myszy, np. „coś robimy prawym myszkiem” *Nabrać – otrzymać, napełnić itp., używane do pasków, np. nabrać żyćka – odzyskać zdrowie; „to białe się nabiera” – rośnie biały pasek *Nacelownik, celnik – celownik *Naciągnąć pałę – wziąć zamach *Najsuperszy – połączenie słów „super” i „najlepszy” *Napracowanie – duży wkład pracy, ktoś się napracował *Nh sor – nie sorry (?)/ nah sorry (?) - właściwie nie wiadomo, co ten zwrot z oznacza *Niedoróba – błąd/bug *Nizan – Nissan *Numery – HUD w grach 2.5d. *Normalny człowiek – człowiek rasy białej *Obśmajgać/pomiziać – zabrudzić/pomazać (?) *Ochraniaki (?) – ochraniacze *Oka – oczy *Okrążnik (?) – Okrążenie *Okularsy – Okulary *On już tak płacze – zraniony bohater widoczny na HUDzie *Opylać się – Opłacać się *Organki – Fortepian, pianino *Otworone – Otwarte *Owerole – Dresy *Pała – Kij bejsbolowy, dzida (w King Kongu) *Papier z kibla – Papier toaletowy *Park do skejtowania – Skatepark *Parobek/panopek – Mężczyzna nielubiany przez Klocucha *Pazury – Paznokcie *Pićko – Napój (dowolny) *Piła elektryczna – Piła łańcuchowa *Pirat – Big Boss/Snake *Pisanie na komentarzu – komentowanie *Pizdek – Gwizdek *Plajdry – plastry *Plejstacjon – PlayStation *Poczwórny rower – Tandem *Podejrzliwi – Podejrzani *Podłoga – Różnego rodzaju podłoże *Podróba Doma – gra 2,5D *Pokazówka – Filmik/cutscenka *Pokomon – Pokemon *Pole – Dwór, np. Idziemy na pole – idziemy na dwór *Policjanty – Policjanci *Porszi – Porsche *Powiększanko – Lupa *Prawdziwość – realizm/rzeczywistość *Przelecieć – Przeskoczyć *Przerzuta – Przerzut *Przyklejanko – Chowanie się za osłoną w strzelance *Przyśpieszacz – Panel przyśpieszający (?) *Przyśpieszyć – Pominąć *Psikadełko – Spray *Purtula (?) – Wyzwisko skierowane do kobiety *Puzderko – Pudełko *Rakietsy – rakiety *Robić pola – Uprawiać rośliny *Rumun – Desmond Miles *Ruple, rupiety – Rupiecie *Ryj (ec) – twarz *Ryjec tego Doma – Doomguy *Rysa – Zmarszczka *Rzeka – Morze *Samochód – każdego rodzaju pojazd czterokołowy z silnikiem *Sarenka chłop – Jeleń *Se – Sobie *Serial – Seria filmików *Siekiera – Topór *Siurać – Sikać/oddawać mocz, albo w wypadku krwi rozlew takowej („krew siura”) *Siuracz – Penis, osoba oddająca mocz *Siurak – Penis, członek *Skakanko – Platforma wybijająca gracza do góry, trampolina *Skapać się – Zdać sobie z czegoś sprawę *Spadające kamienie – Meteoryty *Srupa srupa – Podobne znaczenie do Kruci (?) *Statek – Każdego rodzaju pojazd wodny *Statuka – Posąg, statuetka, statua, rzeźba *Strachanie – banie się, uczucie lęku *Suchol/suchy – ktoś szczupły, chudy *Suchy bokser – Hitmonchan *Suśnia – Rozwałka/duży karabin (?) *Szałos – Dach z liści, pod którym można spać *Szarny – Czarny *Szczelać – Strzelać *Szczelanka (reakcja Szczupixa: Sranka szczelanka!) – Shooter, gra wojenna, FPS *Sze, sześć – Cze, cześć *Szerwony – Czerwony *Szkejp – Skype *Szkirot – przekleństwo *Szmaty/kulka na głowie – Turban *Szogun – Strzelba/shotgun *Sztrykuje – Robi na drutach *Średniowiecze – Okres wojny secesyjnej (użył tego w recenzji Call of Juarez) *Świniak – Świnia *Taki samochodzik jak w gta – quad *Taki samolot – lotnia *Tarczownik – Osoba z tarczą *Termofor – Termos *Tracić (się) – Znaczenie dokładnie odwrotne do „nabierać” *Trąbka – Megafon *Trudność – Coś trudnego, poziom trudności *Umarnąć – Umrzeć, używane w różnych formach, na przykład: umarniemy, umarnął, umarnę *Unigalny – Unikalny *W prawdziwości – w prawdziwym życiu lub świecie/rysowane bez użycia programów graficznych *Wampir Ksiądz – Severus Snape *Warkocz – Kucyk *Wersalka – Kanapa *Wersja kolekcjonerza – Wersja kolekcjonerska gry *Winszent, Winczent – Vincenzo z Mafii *Włażamy – Wkładamy *Włączanko – Włącznik *Włożyć do komputera – Zeskanować *Wodiczka – Woda/mały zbiornik wodny *Wyrwa – Rana, blizna *Wyścigować się – Ścigać się *Wziąć do świata – Wskrzesić *Załamać się – Zachwycić się *Zarazem – Razem, jednocześnie *Zbereźnik – Coś co wydaje odgłosy, hałasuje *Zbóje – chuligani z gry Mafia *Zdziwko – Zdziwienie *Zdawy – Zwidy *Zegarki – Prędkościo-/obrotomierze *Zginełem – Umarłem *Złysza – Łysieje *Zrobić w pułapkę – zastawić pułapkę *Zrywa, zrywać – Spadek FPS *Zusiek, zuś (?) – Stwór z „pan co kopie” *Żek – Jack **Żek Orlando – Jack Orlando *Żeki Szan – Jackie Chan *Żelazka do ratowania ludzi – Defibrylator *Żip – jeep, samochód terenowy *Żipsy (a według Szczupixa „chrupsy”) – Chipsy, chrupki *Żungla - las tropikalny, dżungla *Żwi – Drzwi *Żyćko – Apteczka/zdrowie w grze *Żyd – Arab Kategoria:Słownictwo Klocucha